Nymphadora Tonks: an Autobiography
by cocoabreezy
Summary: Tonks has never really played a huge part in the books, and so I made up a whole background for her! Hope you like it!


**Hey people! This is my first fan fiction so please review! If you have any constructive words, I would love to hear them! I will only write new chapters if I get enough reviews! I think this story has potential so please review! Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, nor any of the other things J.K. Rowling dreamed up. Just a fan writing fan fiction so please don't arrest me!! lol jk ;]  
**

Tonks's P.O.V.

"Mom, don't call me that!" I complained to my mom, Andromeda.

"Nymphadora is your name, hon, there's no changing that," Mom said back to me.

"Well, we _could _change it, if-" I started, but my mom cut me off.

"Let me rephrase that. Nymphadora is your name, and you are not changing it."

"But-"

"No."

"Mom-"

"No." Mom's voice was sharper this time, and the tone told me that the conversation was over.

"Fine." And with that, I turned on my heel, and stomped up the stairs to my bedroom, my long hair and normally blue eyes turning a fiery red from my anger.

"Mom! It's a letter from Hogwarts!" I called across the room to my mother, who was sitting in an armchair, reading a copy of Witch Weekly. I had just gotten the post, and was surprised to see a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it.

"Wonderful, Dora! Bring it over here!" Mom called from the kitchen. I was already half-way across the room, so I was next to my mother a second or two later.

"Ted! Come here! Dora's gotten her letter!" my mom called to Dad.

Dad walked over to where Mom and I were standing. Well, sitting and standing, really. I ripped the open the letter and started to read the acceptance letter:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Tonks,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

"Cool," I said, and took the other piece of paper out of the envelope, handed the first one to my mother and once again, began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces _by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I finished reading it with a big smile on my face.

"Mom? Can I get in an owl?"

"It's _may I _and we'll see."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I ran up and hugged her.

"I said_ maybe_." But she was smiling.

"Hurry Mom! I don't want to be stuck in a compartment with a bunch of Slytherin jerks."

"Dora! Do not talk bad about people! Especially people you don't even know!" my mom told me, but I could've sworn she started to walk faster.

"What if _I'm _in Slytherin?" I said, worried.

"For all we know, you could be. And you are most definitely not a jerk. Don't worry about it, sweets. We'll love you whatever house you're in."

We reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten, and my mom went over the procedure again. "Ok, so you just lean casually and then-"

That was all I heard because I had already run through the barrier.

And that's when I saw him.


End file.
